


Live in Toy

by Notsalony



Series: Riverdale Riders [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Complete, Cum control, Dom!Kevin, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Finished Part, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Public Nudity, Sexual Submission, Sub!Archie, Sub!Jughead, Submission, Vouyerism, dom!sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Jughead needs a place to live so he asks Kevin.  Kevin’s dad isn’t so sure about it until Jughead tells them what he’s willing to do to have a place to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part two of the Riverdale Riders series Each section is going to be isolated and it's own tiny little world.

“You know when you first told me that you’d do that to Archie of all people if it meant you could have a place to stay, I never believed you’d go through with it.”   
  
“I’m a man of my word.” Jughead   
  
“So I’ve noticed.” Kevin nodded.  “So I talked with dad a little bit after my run this morning.” Kevin had the good graces to blush.  “I think he’s mostly okay with the idea of you living here.  He just has a few questions.”   
  
“Okay.” Jughead shrugged.   
  
“He’s in here.” Kevin sighed, walking in to where his dad was sitting with papers spread out across the kitchen table.   
  
“Jughead.” The Sheriff glanced up at him.   
  
“Sir.” Jughead nodded back.  “I’m sure you have questions.”   
  
“There a particular reason you’re in need of a home?”   
  
“Because I refused to be apart of the _family_ gatherings.” Jughead looked him in the eye.   
  
“Does your father know where you are?”   
  
“No.  And frankly I’d just as soon keep it that way.  Otherwise he’s just as likely to try to camp out at your doorstep as he was my last place I called home.”   
  
“Which was?”   
  
“The drive in.”   
  
“Dude...” Kevin looked at Jughead.   
  
“I wondered if that was where you were staying.  I knew you weren’t living with your old man.  One too many times of being in the den has the benefit of familiarizing myself with the lay out and who sleeps where.  And it didn’t take me long to figure out that you weren’t in that house and hadn’t been for a long time.”   
  
“He has his _family_.  I don’t intend to be apart of it.  So long as I can draw breath I will not be a part of their...group.” He finally settled on, the older man held his gaze and he never once flinched.   
  
“For now you’ll have to bunk up with Kevin.  Which normally wouldn’t be a problem, but my son is my son.”   
  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Kevin crossed his arms.   
  
“Son, you’re horny and your lonely.  And we’re adding another boy into our house.”   
  
“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean...”   
  
“No.  It doesn’t.” The Sheriff nodded.  “But you’re a boy.  And that’s enough to make you horny enough to do stupid shit at the worst possible moment.  And you’re a Keller so you’re likely doing everything in your power to keep it in your pants.”   
  
“DAD!”   
  
“I was your age once.  And mind you, I was into women at the time.  But I remember what it’s like to feel like you’ll explode if you don’t get your dick into someone.” His eyes leveled on Jughead.   
  
“Are you asking if I’ll be spreading my legs or going to my knees while I’m here?” Jughead tilted his head slightly to study the sheriff.   
  
“The thought crossed my mind.” He crossed his arms.   
  
“Dad you really don’t...”   
  
“Depends, if I say yes, will that help my chances to stay here?”   
  
“What?” Kevin turned to look at Jughead.   
  
“Oh I’m serious.” Jughead glanced at Kevin.  “If I need to suck Kevin’s cock to have a place to stay, I’m more then capable of doing that.  Hell if you want your cock sucked, I’ll do that too.”   
  
“Jug...”   
  
“Kevin, I really have two options here.  Do what ever it takes to have a home, or live on the streets and eventually end up turning tricks to get the money to get out of here.  Either way.”   
  
“But you’re not gay...”   
  
“Nope.  But I am bi.  And trust me, it wouldn’t be a hardship to have sex with either of you.” He turned to look at Kevin’s stunned face.   
  
“That something you’d want son?” He turned to his son too.   
  
“Uh... s-sure...” Kevin seemed to be trying to process all of what was going on.   
  
“I think you had better show us what we’re working with then.” The Sheriff turned back to Jughead.   
  
“Right here?  Okay.” Jughead toed off his shoes and pulled his shirt up over his head exposing his toned body.  He didn’t work out as much as Archie did, but his body has grown in all the right ways.  He undid his belt and let boxers and all slide down till he was standing there naked in front of the Keller men.   
  
“Not bad.” Mr. Keller nodded.   
  
“Thanks.  I’m not super hung, but it’s big enough for me.” Jughead smiled down at his semi hard seven inches.   
  
“Do you have any problems being naked in front of us?”   
  
“Nope.” Jughead shrugged.   
  
“And if I want you to be naked or at least pants less when I get home so you’re ready for sex?” He challenged.   
  
“I can keep myself prepared so I can get fucked.” Jughead nodded, turning back to Kevin who had gone quiet.  “I think I might need to shock him out of this...” Jughead dropped to his knees, and faster then Kevin could realize what was happening, had his jeans open and his cock pulled out of his sexy underwear and was going down on him.  Jughead was not new to a dick in his throat.  And while it had been a little a couple weeks, he’d taken to it like riding a bike.  He was half way to deep throating Kevin when his father cleared his throat.   
  
“You seem to know what you’re doing down there.”   
  
“My father used to use me for his... deals.” Jughead blushed slightly.  “Seal the deal with me being given for a day or two, to the guys he dealt with.  I’m pretty sure there’s film some where out there of me going down on a few guys.  And I had to train my replacement...”   
  
“Re-replacement?” Kevin panted, shuddering as Jughead blew across the wet tip of his cock.   
  
“The guy you were making out with at the drive in.” Jughead smirked.  “When I left he took my place.  I trained him to be able to handle anything in anyone’s pants.” Jughead looked up at Kevin.  “So trust me, you get a chance, sleep with him... his time with the Serpents will only have honed his _talents_.”   
  
“So your father trained you to be a good bitch did he?” The Sheriff sat there, his hand on his crotch as he looked at Jughead on his knees.   
  
“Yes sir.” He blushed.   
  
“You ready to be a good bitch for us?”   
  
“Yes S-”   
  
“Think about it before you say that boy.” Sheriff Keller looked at him with a stern eye.  “Bitches don’t get to play with themselves.  You’d have to wait till one of us decided to play with your cock before you could cum.  And that means if Kevin decided to make you cum in the middle of school, you’d have to take your cloths off and let him bring you off no mater where he chooses for that to be.  Being out bitch would mean you don’t get a say when you put out or with whom.  It’s up to Kevin and I to decide whom you sleep with and when.  And who’s bed you will spend the night in at night.” He stroked his crotch.  “You’ll have a place to live and food to eat, and a warm bed to sleep in.  And in turn you’ll forgo the wearing of cloths in this house.  And when we choose to suspend your right to clothing out side this home, you will not argue, you will comply with it or any other decisions we make.  Is that clear?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Jughead nodded.   
  
“And are you truly ready to be our bitch?”   
  
“Yes Sir.” Jughead moved forwards and nuzzled his face into Sheriff Keller’s crotch.   
  
“Good boy.” Sheriff Keller carded his hands through Jughead’s hair   “Kevin, in that drawer over there.” He pointed.  Kevin nodded, not bothering to tuck himself back into his jeans as he fished around until he got the dog collar they’d put in there when Kevin’s dog died back in middle school.  “Will you accept this collar, to wear it everywhere including in the locker room showers where you’ll be wearing only this collar, to show everyone that you are not only a submissive, but that you belong to someone?”   
  
“Yes Sir.” Jughead’s cock was throbbing.  He bowed his head and allowed the Sheriff to put the collar around his neck.   
  
“Good boy.  I think it’s time we showed him the play room.” Kevin frowned as his father got up and lead them through the house to his office.  He pulled on a cabinet and the wall swung open revealing a chamber hidden in some part of their garage that contained a great deal of sex toys and other implements that neither boy knew just what they did.  “My father set this up sometime ago.  He taught me to use it on our first bitch.” He smiled.  “Archie’s father used to beg so beautifully when I’d have this right up against his prostate.” He held up a large plug of some sort.  “I can’t wait to see what sort of noises you make.” He leered at Jughead who swallowed before he got up on the examination chair and put his legs in the stirrups, and once they were locked in place and his body open and spread, it was the forceful movement of the Sheriff’s fingers in and out of his ass that Jughead’s world narrowed down to.   
  


***

  
  
The Sheriff was heading to the door to head to work, a smile on his face after a couple rounds with Jughead when he opened the door to a completely naked Archie standing there blushing, his cock hard and from the shadow on the porch, something firmly up his ass.  Like father like son.  Was all the Sheriff could think as he looked Archie up and down, Archie who blushed furiously.   
  
“Uh.. Hi... Mr.... Sheriff... Keller... sir...” Archie blushed.   
  
“Right.  Follow me to my car would you Archie.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Archie hung his head and followed out to where the Sheriff’s car was parked.   
  
“I take it you’re here to see Kevin.”   
  
“Yes sir.  I owe him for this morning.”   
  
“And that necessitated your nudity?”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Right.” The Sheriff made a mental note to ask his son about this later.  “And have you jerked that thing off today or do you always walk around that hard in your jeans, when you actually wear them?” Archie blushed.   
  
“I... uh jerked off a lot this morning.  That’s what Kevin helped me with...”   
  
“Oh really...”   
  
“It... Jughead had me tied up and I needed to cum to earn my release and....” So Jughead could be dominating when he needed to be, nice to know.   
  
“Archie...”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Tell you what, call your dad.  Tell him I said it was okay for you to stay over tonight.  And that you’ll spend the night here and I’ll ensure you get to school tomorrow.  That you and Kevin have a project to work on tonight.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Archie blushed.   
  
“And Archie...”   
  
“Yes sir?”   
  
“Don’t be wearing anything you’re not wearing now when I get back.” He gave a lustful look up and down Archie that he knew Archie caught.  “Now you’ll find them through my office.”   
  
“Them?” Archie’s face pinked back up.   
  
“Yeah, Kevin’s in helping Jughead settle into his... _new_ life.” The Sheriff smirked as he pulled away, leaving Archie confused but as he wandered his way into the house he could hear moaning and begging.  And once he was in the Sheriff’s office he could hear Jughead was the one begging.  Once through the hidden door they’d left open he felt his jaw hit the ground as he saw a completely naked Jughead tied in some sort of chair getting fucked by Kevin, and Jughead begging for it as loudly as he could muster.   
  
“Hey Archie.. why don’t you start by jerking off a little while I finish up with Jughead.  I’m sure I’ll have enough left over for you to deal with in a bit.” Kevin smirked as he plowed Jughead.   
  
“ok...” Archie sat down and took his hard cock in hand as he watched the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot it does thicken so....


End file.
